Je le déteste, il m'aime, je l'aime, il me déteste
by eliotta
Summary: Mais qu'estce qu'il me coller celuilà! Et l'autre là pourquoi il me déteste autant...C'est tout de même pas ma faute! Moi, Lily Evans...J'ai un sérieux problème!
1. Explication

**Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

-Papa, Maman ! Dépêchez-vous sinon jvai raté le train.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas notre faute si Pétunia nous a fait une de ses petites crises d'hystéries ! Tu étais vraiment obligé de la menaçait avec ta baguette ? Tu sais ô combien ta sœur déteste la magie, répliqua Mrs Evans.

Salut chers lecteurs, moi, c'est Lily Evans, on est le premier septembre et je fais mon entrée en septième année au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. La gentille dame qui vient de me répondre est ma mère, c'est une moldue, mon père aussi d'ailleurs, ce qui me vaut l'honneur parfois énervant d'avoir le surnom de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ma sœur, vous l'aurez compris s'appelle Pétunia et me déteste autant que je la déteste. Je crois bien que l'on arrêtait de se parler le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière. Maintenant, on préfère se gueuler dessus dés que l'occasion se présente c'est-à-dire pendant les vacances scolaires.

Je suis contente de retourner a l'école pour retrouver mes copines (Alice, Sakura, et Cassy) ainsi que tous les autres avec qui je suis amie. La seule chose qui m'emmerde, ou devrai-je dire les seules personnes qui m'emmerdent, ceux sont les Maraudeurs. Je me suis carrément fait HARCELER tout l'été par ce crétin de James Potter ! Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Genre plus frimeur que lui tu meurs quoi ! Ah non tu meurs pas tu tombe sur Sirius Black ! Franchement je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus chiant : celui qui me harcèle pour que je sorte avec lui et qui croit que je fantasme sur son corps ? Ou celui qui me hais (je ne sais pas pourquoi) et a qui je rend beaucoup mieux son haineusement ? Bon d'accord, en fait je sais pourquoi il me hait ! Je vous raconte mais ne le répétait pas surtout.

J'ai une tendance maladive à me casser la gueule que je soit n'importe où et qu'il n'y ai rien devant moi ben je me ramasse quand même (c'est pas de ma faute). Donc, lors de notre tout premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, j'étais sorti de mon compartiment pour aller aux toilettes. Quand je suis ressorti, il y avait dans le couloir un gars avec des cheveux bruns, qui me tournait le dos. Il donnait l'impression d'être de mon âge environ. N'empêche qu'il était apparemment entrain de draguer une fille blonde qui gloussait beaucoup (je déteste ça). Moi je n'y faisais pas gaffe quoi ! Et je me suis diriger vers mon compartiment, mais pour cela fallait que je passe à coté d'eux. Quand je suis arrivait un peu prés à leur hauteur, ben jme suis casser la figure. Mais au passage, jme suis accrochée au jeans du gars qu'était entrain de draguer et comme il portait un baggy, et pis ben son pantalon à glisser et il s'est retrouvé en caleçon devant pas mal de monde. Inutile de vous dire le nom de ce garçon, parce que vous l'aurez compris c'était Sirius Black ! Toujours est-il que je me relève et je m'excuse mais il se met à m'insulter alors moi j'ai suivi et je l'ai insulté.

Quoi ?! Ne rigoler pas c'est vrai que je l'ai pas fais exprès !

Depuis ce jour on se voue une terrible haine l'un envers l'autre.

-Au revoir maman, papa !


	2. Le train

Putain faut que je me grouille moi si jve pas rater le train surtout que je suis préfète alors j'ai pas intérêt à le rater.

Voilà je m'installe dans un compartiment et je me dépêche d'aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Comment je déteste ce #§£3 de discours de début d'année pour les préfets, c'est trop ennuyant, moi je préfère me concentré sur la contemplation de ma montre.

Allez encore un tout petit effort. Ah enfin c'est bon jvais pouvoir aller voir Alice, Sakura et Cassy.

-Salut Remus ! Sa va ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça !

Remus Lupin fait aussi parti de la bande des Maraudeurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs parce qu'il n'a rien à voir avec les trois autres (Potter, Black et Londubat). Lui, il est trop gentil, toujours calme. C'est le seul des maraudeurs que je peux supporter, et d'ailleurs je m'entend plutôt bien avec lui. De plus il est préfet de Gryffondor avec moi.

En inspectant les compartiments, on parle de nos vacances, des cours, de tout et de rien quoi !

Et voila qu'on se retrouve devant le compartiment que les maraudeurs occupent.

-Allez, Lily fais pas cette tête, rentre !

-On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait harceler tout l'été par Potter !

Et en plus il a le culot de rigoler quand je lui dit sa, non mais eh !

-Eh Lunard ! C'est bon ta fini ta tournée ? Oh mais tu nous a rapporter Evans ! C'est trop sympa ça !

Potter !Et le revoilà dans son trip de mec arrogant genre m'as-tu-vu ! Nan mais regardez moi un peu cet air qu'il prend et ce sourire qu'il croit ravageur parce que des petites sottes l'aime ! Pffff…pov' type, va !

-T'as pensé à moi Lunard !

Et vas-y parle comme si je n'étais pas là !

-Calme toi Potter !

-Alors ? Pourquoi t'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres cet été, Evans ?

-Parce que tu me casse les pieds, Potter ! Nan mais tu te prend pour qui ? T'es qu'un idiot qui se croit beau !

Ra, la jchuis contente de moi, j'ai réussi à le vexer et par la même occasion à lui faire fermer sa grande bouche ! YES !

-James, pourquoi tu te prend la tête avec cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus qu'une autre ? Ce n'est qu'une fouteuse de merde !

Et voilà l'autre qui s'y met maintenant ! Pour une fois que je m'en sortais avec l'autre débile, il fallait qu'il intervienne ! Grrrr…Black, je te hais !

-C'est qu'une petite fille pourrie, gâtée. En plus elle est coincée comme pas possible quoi !

-Oh ! Remarque très intéressante de la part d'un gamin pervers, écervelé et super con !

Et sur ce, je me retourne et sort du compartiment la tête haute, fière de ma réplique et de la tête déconfite de Black !

BADABOUM !

Eh merde, la sortie de star, c'est raté ! Je me suis pris les pieds et jme suis cassé la gueule en sortant du compartiment des Maraudeurs.

Et bien sûr les voilà mort de rire !

Sauf Remus qui me demande si je vais bien, mais il a quand même un petit sourire ironique sur son visage.

Grrrr… qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ce Black à rigoler comme une vache !

-Sa t'amuse Black ? Pourtant la première année ça t'avait beaucoup moins fait rire, n'est-ce pas ?

Et toc, prend sa dans tes dents pov' type !

Sa fait du bien dit donc.

Le train ralentit enfin ! Je me suis changé et je n'ai pas revu ces #§ de garçons de tout le voyage.

Voila la cérémonie de répartitions va commencer ! Mcgo s'avance et fais son petit speach comme d'hab. quoi !

Repas ! Sans encombre, a part Potter qui s'obstine à me parler de tout et de rien alors que je ne l'écoute pas et que je ne lui réponds pas ! Mais bon laissons notre cher James Potter dans son délire.

Remus s'occupe des première année ! Et moi, je le suis avec les autres.

Arrivée dans la salle commune. Que ça fait du bien d'être de retour à Poudlard, de retrouver ses petites habitudes, de se sentir chez soi quoi !

Allez Lily ! Au dodo maintenant !

-Bonne nuit Liloute !

-Ouais, c'est sa Potter !

Il se prend vraiment pas pour de la merde le gars là ! Genre il croit qu'il a le droit de me dire « Bonne nuit » comme il vient de me le dire sur un ton aussi cajoleur et plein de sous-entendu ! Et pis en plus depuis quand il a le droit de m'appeler Liloute lui d'abord ?

-Ouais et si tu pouvais crever dans ton sommeil, ça serait vraiment merveilleux Evans !

Grrrr… mais c'est pas possible il s'y mette à chaque fois ensemble ces deux crétin là !

-Va mourir toi aussi, Black !


	3. confrontation et propositon

-Bonjour Liloute !

POTTER !!! Il est arrivé tout seul aujourd'hui, c'est pas dans ces habitudes, bizarre.

-Arrête de m'appeler Liloute, Potter, jchuis pas ta copine, c'est clair ou tu veux que je te l'imprime un peu plus profond dans ta petite tête d'arrogant prétentieux ?

-Non, ça ira comme ça, Lily !

Ben c'est pas trop tôt, si seulement il pouvait me lâcher maintenant.

-Alors, t'a bien dormi ?

Grrrr… il a vraiment le don de m'énervé celui-là.

-Et pourquoi, t'irai pas demander à McGonagall si elle a bien dormi et que tu me lâcherai pas un peu les basques, hein ?

-Ben parce que c'est pas la McGo que j'aime, c'est toi Lily !

Même pas je réponds à ça.

-Tu t'es pas étouffer dans ton sommeil, Evans ?

-Wouah, quel raisonnement sensationnel tu nous as fait Black ! Tu m'avais caché ça toutes ces années ? Je découvre une autre facette de toi ! Ton incroyable faculté à raisonner. Je suis impressionnée.

Et bien c'est la première fois qu'il ne réponds pas à une de mes répliques, ils sont vraiment bizarre les maraudeurs aujourd'hui.

Bon allez ! J'y pense plus, c'est mon premier jour de cours et faut que je me concentre sur autre chose que sur le comportement de ces maraudeurs de malheurs !

Voilà McGo qui distribue les emplois du temps. C'est toujours une vieille chouette celle-là, mais faut dire que quand elle veut elle est sympa quand même. Comme le jour où Rogue m'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et qu'elle était juste derrière et qu'elle lui a enlevé 50 points et mis une retenue pour tous les soirs de la semaine, et on était lundi.

Ah ! Voilà c'est bon j'ai mon emploi du temps. Alors, lundi matin ! Oh non, Double cours de potions avec les Serpentard. J'aime bien les potions, mais j'aime pas les Serpentard !

Bon allez, on y goes !

Je prends la direction des cachots avec Alice et Sakura (Cassy, elle, n'a pas pris potions cette année). On traverse des couloirs pour ce rendre au cachots dans lequel on a cours. On tourne à un angle et…

-Oh ! Mais qui va là ? La sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! J'ai bien envie de m'amuser moi tout d'un coup ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites les mecs ?

Eh oui, bien sûr ! Quand ce ne sont pas ces deux idiots de Black et de Potter et ben c'est Rogue ! Nan mais franchement, je me demande comment je fais pour tenir moi !

-Dégage de là Rogue ! Et emmène tes gorilles sans cervelle avec !

-Nan mais tu te prend pour qui à me parler comme ça ? Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je vais te donner une petite leçon, moi ! AHHH !

Et le voilà la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air !

-Appelle encore une fois Lily comme sa et je te jure que tu le regretteras toute ta vie c'est clair ?

Pas besoin que je vous dises qui as fait sa, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est sa ouais !

-Maintenant excuse-toi et je te relâcherais.

-Jamais de la vie, Potter !

-POTTER ! Mais comment que tu me saoul, mais c'est pas possible ! T'es débile ma parole ! Je peux me défendre toute seule c'est clair ? J'ai pas besoin que tu joue le rôle du prince charmant qui vient secourir la demoiselle en détresse ! Je me débrouille très bien toute seule !

-Mais oui James ! Laisse Evans se débrouiller toute seule !

-Voilà écoute ton copain Black !

Tout d'un coup, Rogue tombe par terre en un tas informe. Mais il se remet très vite sur pied et fusille du regard Potter et Black !

-Bon Rogue je te lance un défi ! Si t'a pas les pétoches, rendez-vous à minuit dans le parc à l'étang près du rocher en forme de coquillage ! Comme second je prends Sakura. Alors ?

-Je relève le défi Evans, comme second je prends Nott !

Fusillade de regard.

Je vais lui prouvais une fois pour toute que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Allez ma vieille, il va falloir mettre le paquet ce soir !


	4. lui, moi et le chaudron

**Coucou tout le monde! Alors out d'abord j'espère que cette fic vous plaît. ensuite juste un petit mot pour vous dire que quand j'écris en italique, c'est parce que c'est la petite voix intérieur de Lily qui parle! Voilà!**

**Bonne lecture**

Direction la salle de cours.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Cette année est la dernière que vous passerai ici. Et c'est aussi l'année des ASPIC ! C'est pour cela que moi, et mes collègues, allons mettre les bouchées doubles ! Vous apprendrez cette année à fabriquer, entre autres choses, la potion du véritasérum, le polynectar. Bien maintenant, je vais vous repartir en équipe de 2. Ces équipes, resteront les mêmes jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sauf exception. Bien alors on va commencer, Destra Alice et Londubat Franck, Rogue Severus et Nott Dylan, Lestrange Terri et Black Bellatrix, …, Potter James et Baker Sakura,…, Lupin Remus et Malefoy Lucius et enfin Black Sirius et Evans Lily.

Eh merde c'était obligé sa ! J'en étais sûr. Pourquoi moi mon Dieu ? Que vous ai-je fait ? Pendant toute une année, je vais devoir me coltiner cet abruti de Black. Et je vois que lui aussi n'est pas très enchanté de travailler avec moi vu la tête qu'il tire ! Mais je crois que y'en a un qu'est encore plus dégoûté que lui : Potter. Jchuis sur qu'il a espéré qu'on soit ensemble pour me draguer encore plus. Au moins, avec Black, je suis sûre que ça n'arrivera jamais. Bon allez, je vais me mettre à coté de lui pendant que Potter bouge.

-Bon alors je pense, pour notre bien à tous les deux, il serait préférable qu'on ne s'adresse la parole le moins possible et que sur le sujet des potions, sa te va Black ?

-Ouais stu veux.

Voilà, le cours commence, les ingrédients et la technique de préparation à suivre. C'est parti.

-Bon alors tu t'occupe de couper les ingrédients et moi je m'occupe du chaudron, OK ? dis-je

-Ouais.

Et il se met à couper les ingrédients qu'il nous faut. Il a vraiment un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui. Je le regarde plus attentivement. Il est entrain d'écraser les graines d'acolytes. Il a l'air très concentré sur son travail, sur son visage une expression d'intense concentration, ça lui fait des petites rides au bord des yeux …ses beaux yeux bleus. Il a toujours une bouche moqueuse je trouve, même quand il est dans une de ces périodes sérieuse (comme en ce moments). Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres …ses lèvres.

RAAAA !!!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire moi, je mate Sirius Black ! Y'a pas que les maraudeurs qui soit bizarre aujourd'hui. Je dois être entrain de couvrir quelque chose d'extrêmement grave, pour me mettre à mater Black. Brrr… j'en ai des frissons dis donc.

N'empêche, il est pas trop mal comme mec, même plutôt canon dans son genre, il n'y a que le faite qu'il me déteste, que je le déteste et que c'est un arrogant prétentieux comme son copain Potter et que c'est imbécile de première catégorie. Bien sûr, ce que je viens de dire ne franchiras jamais mes lèvres parce que je veux pas que tout le monde sache que je trouve canon mon pire ennemi et surtout pas Black et Potter. Black, parce qu'il se foutrait encore plus de ma gueule et Potter parce qu'il m'emmerdrai encore plus en voulant savoir pourquoi je préfère son meilleur pote à lui. Alors, ce petit secret je ne le confie que à ma conscience, n'est-ce pas conscience ? _Mais oui t'inquiète pas ton secret sera bien gardé._ Merci.

-Eh, Evans, tu dors ou quoi ? Je te signale que j'ai déjà couper et écraser tout les ingrédients. Et que toi tu n'as que mis l'eau dans le chaudron.

-Oh, Merde ! Désolé je pensé à autre chose.

Et voilà que je me mets à rougir devant Black ! Ah non Lily ! Contrôle-toi s'il te plaît ! Tu ne vas quand même pas perdre ton sang froid devant Black quand même, alors ?

Et c'est là que je me retourne assez violemment, parce que je veux me dépêcher, mais je perds l'équilibre. Je vais tomber de mon tabouret, je m'accroche à Black et l'entraîne dans ma chute. Lui, pour essayer de se retenir, s'accroche au chaudron et on tombe tous ensemble : lui, moi et le chaudron. Un grand cri. Le chaudron, lui, me tombe sur la tête et...

-Lily, Lily, tu m'entends?

-Hein? Quoi?

J'ouvre les yeux, et là je vois Sakura qui est penché au dessus de moi avec une mine inquiète peint sur son visage. On est à l'infirmerie.

-Olala ma tête! Qu'est- ce qui c'est passé ?

-Ben tu t'es pris un chaudron sur la gueule ma vieille !

-Ah oui ! Maintenant ça me revient.

-Ah ouais, sa te revient Evans ?

Olala, c'est la voix de Black ça ! Il a l'air en colère.

-C'est Bon Sirius laisse-la tranquille, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès tout de même ! Me défends Sakura.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu c'est passé encore ?

-Je croyais que tu t'en souvenais ?

La je vois entrer dans mon champs de vision un Sirius Black avec des bandages un peu partout.

-Ben j'ai un peu de mal là Black ! Mais vas-y éclaire ma lanterne parce que je sens très bien que tu meurs d'envie de me gueuler dessus une nouvelle fois.

-tu m'as EBOUILLANTE ! Je me suis pris toute l'eau du chaudron, qui est bouillante soit dit en passant. Tu m'as cramé Evans !

-Ah bon ? Alors c'était ça le cri que j'ai entendu avant de me prendre le chaudron sur la tête ! Mais bon, même si ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire, je suis désolé !

-Ben tu peux l'être Evans ! T'es vraiment un miss catastrophe, j'hallucine !

Là, sentant l'embrouille de plein nez, Sakura décide de s'éclipser de l'infirmerie.

-C'est bon Black, je t'ai dit pardon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Qu'on se prenne la tête encore une fois comme des gamins à s'envoyer des insultes ? Ben si tu veux on fait sa ! Alors je vais commencer d'accord ? T'es qu'un pauvre pervers arrogant et prétentieux, qui peut pas me voir en peinture parce que je suis la seule de tout le collège qu'arrive à te foutre la honte devant tout le monde. Et sa tu ne supporte pas, pas vrai Black ?

Sa y'est j'ai réussi à déclenché encore une de nos engeulades légendaires.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je peux pas te voir en peinture parce que j'ai du mal à supporter que mon meilleur ami, soit amoureux d'une fille telle que toi. T'es coincée comme pas possible. Mais pire que ça, tu prends les gens de haut comme s'il était inférieur, Tu peux dire que nous on est arrogant mais toi t'es quoi alors ? Tu juges les maraudeurs parce qu'on fait des conneries, mais au moins nous on profite de notre jeunesse, pas comme d'autres.

-Je ne suis pas coincée. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois je profite de ma jeunesse, moi aussi. Et je ne juges pas les maraudeurs par ce qu'ils font mais plutôt à cause de leurs comportements. Dés que quelqu'un vous lance un regard de travers vous lui lancer un sortilège. Et vous faites sa à tout bout de champ. Et je ne prend personne de haut, moi qui suis une enfant de moldue, je crois que ce serait déplacé de le faire tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je fais, de ce qu'est ma vie. Moi, je ne juge personne, je fais juste des constatations. Et je constate ce que je t'ai dit. Et maintenant parlons un peu de ton meilleur ami. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ton débile de copain à jeter son dévolu sur moi quand même ? J'aurais même préféré qu'il m'oublie, qu'il fasse comme si je n'étais pas là comme il fait avec beaucoup d'autres filles. Et…

-SA SUFFIT ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte du bruit que vous faites. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici. Et tiens, puisque vous avez l'air de vous porter mieux, vous pouvez sortir.

C'était Mme Pomfresh qui était sorti de son bureau quand elle a entendu qu'on haussait les voix.

Je me lève et sort de l'infirmerie suivie par Black. Il est midi. On se dirige tout les deux vers la grande salle pour prendre notre déjeuner.

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, sa se finit mal ? Ce type a vraiment le don de m'exaspérer ! Grrrr… il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve. _Bon allez calme-toi Lily, reste zen ! Self-control ! Tais-toi, allez garde ta bouche fermée. Respire un grand coup et ça ira mieux._

-Alors ? Miss Catastrophe est contente ? T'as réussi à me ridiculiser encore une foi devant toute la classe !

-TU M'EMMERDES BLACK ! FICHE-MOI LA PAIX UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !

Et là je pars en courant dans la direction opposée à la sienne. _Je t'avais pourtant bien dis de gardé ta bouche fermée !_ Roo… c'est bon, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est sorti tout seul qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Mais là, il m'énervait vraiment ! Un vrai gamin jte jure, toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot. Vous savez comme quand vous vous engueuler avec quelqu'un et que l'un dit « nan » et l'autre dit « si », sa donne : « nan, si, nan, si, nan, si,… », J'habite pas à Nancy. Oui je sais elle est pourri la blague (nda : Nancy est une ville en Lorraine, mon petit délire avec mon frère et ma sœur).

Avec tout ça, il m'a carrément coupé l'appétit l'autre taré ! Enfin comme ça je vais pouvoir aller m'entraîner pour ce soir. Attention, ce soir Lily Evans est de sorti est pas pour attraper des souris, non, pour corriger des sales petites fouines, sa va chauffer. Jchuis déjà dans le feu de l'action là.


	5. désespoir et sortie nocturne

Bon allez, il est temps d'aller en cours. Cours de Métamorphose et ensuite cours de DCFM.

-Ben alors Lily, on t'as cherché partout, on croyaient qu'il t'été arrivé quelque chose.

C'était Cassy et Sakura et Alice. Elles sont trop gentilles, elles s'inquiètent pour moi. Je les adore de trop, de trop ces filles. D'un autre coté, c'est pas pour rien qu ce sont mes trois meilleures amies. On est pareilles elles et moi. La seule différence, c'est que elles, elles aiment bien les maraudeurs et s'entendent même bien avec donc des fois c'est un peu difficile parce que moi je veux pas traîner avec eux alors y'a des fois je me retrouve seule, comme une pov' naze. Mais faut me comprendre si c'est pour me harceler et insulter, je préfère pas aller avec elles et les maraudeurs. Et pis des fois ça fait du bien d'être seule des fois.

-Vous inquiétez pas les filles, je suis là et en pleine forme. Quand je suis sorti de l'infirmerie, je n'avais pas faim, alors j'ai été m'entraîner pour ce soir. Les filles, vous avez raconté à Cassy ?

-Ouais je lui ai tout raconté.

-Elle m'a aussi racontée ta belle chute. Toi, t'es vraiment trop forte. A chaque fois que tu tombes, tu provoques une catastrophe en même temps.

-Oui, je sais.

Je détourne les yeux. J'aimerais bien moi arrêter de provoquer des catastrophes. Déjà, si je n'avais pas cette tendance maladive à tomber, j'aurais qu'un seul des maraudeurs sur le dos. Là j'en ai deux et ce n'est vraiment pas de tout repos. Oui je sais bien que c'est marrant pour les autres (à part Black, bien sûr), mais moi sa me fais vraiment chier sa ! Des fois je passe vraiment pour une bécasse, comme la fois où Flitwick m'avez demandé de l'aider à mettre les décorations de Noël en place parce qu'il était en retard. Et bien cette fois là, je me suis avancée vers un des sapins pour y accroché quelque chose mais, manque de pot, j'ai trébucher sur l'estrade est je suis tombé de plein fouet sur le sapin qui a commencé à pencher, à pencher, et finalement et il est tombé sur le sapin d'à coté qui lui aussi et tombé et ainsi de suite. En fait tous les sapins sont tombés Et moi, dans tout ça j'étais toute défigurée à cause de ma chute dans le sapin qui s'est bien vengé parce que je l'avais bousculé. Allez-y marrez vous, mais rendez-vous compte combien j'étais gêné quand même après, moi ?

-Allez Liloute ! Fais pas la tête là. Ta tendance maladive à tomber fait parti de ton incroyable charme. D'ailleurs je suis quasiment sûre que c'est à cause de ça que James est tombé amoureux de toi !

-BOUHOUHOUH… c'est pire que ce que je croyais alors ! Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

-Celle-là alors ! Allez arrête de pleurer Liloute. Le cours va bientôt commencer.

Voilà, enfin les cours terminés. C'est pas que j'aime pas les cours mais c'est que je suis pressé d'être ce soir pour pouvoir me venger de tout ce que m'a fait subir ce sale rat de Rogue depuis ma première année.

-Les filles je vais m'entraîner un peu et après je vous rejoint dans la salle commune juste avant le dîner ok ?

-D'accord.

Et me voilà parti dans une direction opposée à la leur.

Repas. Toujours sans encombre à part Potter qui me donne des conseils pour me battre en duel alors que je sais très bien comment on fais. Jchuis pas débile quand même. Je me suis déjà battue en duel, sauf que sa, lui, ne le sait pas. C'est encore un de mes petits secrets que j'avoue qu'à ma conscience. _Ah non ma vieille sa, tu l'as aussi dit à Cassy, à Alice et Sakura ! _Ah oui t'as raison j'avais oublié.

Retour dans la salle commune. Je commence à faire mes devoirs. Comme d'habitude, la salle commune est devenu un endroit chaotique à cause des maraudeurs qui s'amuse à leurs jeux débiles. Mais bon passons.

23h30, la salle commune est vide à part moi, Sakura, Alice et Cassy. Il est temps de partir pour aller vers mon destin. Bon d'accord j'exagère un peu beaucoup mais sa faisait genre très solennel, c'était marrant. On sort par le trou que cache le portrait de la grosse dame qui nous demande ce que nous allons faire à une heure pareille dans les couloirs. Je lui réponds : « Ma très chère madame, cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas. » Et nous nous allons en courant pendant qu'elle crie contre nous. C'est le moment pour moi de vous montrez mon talent cacher : ne pas se faire repérer. Sa s'avère difficile surtout que l'on ai quatre. Quand je suis toute seule je ne me fais jamais attrapé (je ne me vantes pas). Eh oui ! Je sors souvent le soir pour faire tout et n'importe quoi, en fait je vais souvent me promener dans le parc. Sa me permet d'être seule parce que après les journée que je passe il faut que je me détente des fois de Potter, Black, Rogue…

Donc comme je vous disais, je vais vous montrer mon talent caché.

(nda : Pour quelques raisons que je ne vous exposerai pas, ce moment je vais le décrire par les yeux de Sirius)

-C'est bon, elles sont parties, on peut y aller je pense.

-Ok ! Viens te mettre sous la cape Patmol.

Et me voilà sous la cape d'invisibilité de mon meilleur ami, avec Remus, Franck et mon meilleur ami bien entendu, comme de bien évidemment.

On avance en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais quatre jeune homme de 17 ans, sous une cape, même grande, sa le fait pas trop. Déjà faut qu'on se plie presque en deux pour pas que l'on voient nos pieds et faut que se serrent les uns contre les autres pour rentrer tous en dessous.

-Aaah ! Soupire Remus. Où est donc partis le temps où l'on pouvait se mettre sous la cape tous les quatre et que l'on avait encore de la place.

-HAHAHAHA ! Sacré Remus va !

N'empêche, c'est vrai, où est passé cette époque. Sa fait sept ans déjà qu'on est là c'est dingue et quand je pense à toute les conneries qu'on a pu faire en sept années, enfin plutôt six vu que notre septième année n'est pas terminée…

Désolé petit moment nostalgique. Faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut pas rater le spectacle, je suis sûre que Evans va bien faire rigoler Rogue ce soir. Où est-ce qu'elle va se casser la gueule ? Réfléchissons…

-Sirius regarde !!!

Je me retourne vers James (c'est lui qui m'a murmuré sa à l'oreille) et il me fait un signe de la tête en direction de devant.

EHH ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, elle est folle déjà qu'elle est pas douée pour tenir debout quand c'est plat, elle va se tuer !

Attendez cher lecteur je vous raconte ce que j'ai vu en regardant devant moi. J'ai vu Lily Evans debout sur le bord de la balustrade des escaliers. Euh… Attendez ! Pourquoi est-ce que Alice, Sakura et Cassy n'ont pas l'air étonné de la voir là ?

-AHHHH ! LILYYYY !


	6. le talent caché

-AHHHH ! LILYYYY !

C'est James qui a crié parce que sa bien-aimée à sauter.

-Les maraudeurs, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-POTTER ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous suis ? Putain, même la nuit tu me poursuis. Je peux pas être tranquille cinq minutes ? C'est trop te demander ?

C'est Evans, qui a dis sa de l'étage inférieur où elle est maintenant.

-Mais Lily…

-Pff… je pari que vous nous avez suivi parce que vous vouliez mon duel c'est sa ?

-Evans je ne raterai sa pour rien au monde !

Ce qui est parfaitement vrai, je peux vous l'assurer. Pourquoi elle me regarde comme sa ? Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore digérer notre « petite altercation » de midi. Je lui fais un grand smile. J'ai la vague impression qu'elle croit que je me fous royalement de sa gueule. Mais c'est pas vrai. J'ai juste envie de voir comment elle va s'en sortir face à Servilius. J'ai pas trop eu le temps d'échafauder des hypothèses, mais peut-être qu'elle va trébucher, tombé sur lui et lui fendre le crâne contre une pierre. Je sais pas et en tout cas le seul moyen que je connais pour savoir c'est de la suivre !

(Pensées de Lily au même moment : Vas-y fous toi de ma gueule Black. Je sais très bien que tu penses que je vais pas m'en sortir face à Rogue. Ou sinon tu pense que je vais peut-être trébucher, tombé sur lui, et lui fendre le crâne. Oui sa c'est bien une de tes pensées sordides. Et bien je vais te décevoir Black. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.)

-Lily ? Comment t'as fait sa ? Je veux dire t'étais sur la balustrade, et …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Potter ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que les maraudeurs qui sortent la nuit et traînent dans les couloirs ?

-Ben…euh… non…mais…

-Ouais c'est sa, quand tu sauras t'exprimer correctement tu me sonneras ok ? Allez, on y va ! On as déjà assez perdu de temps à cause de vous.

Et nous voilà reparti en compagnie des filles pour se rendre dans le parc. Comment est-ce qu'elle fait Evans, on dirai une voleuse, elle se déplace en silence, elle ne fait aucun bruit, c'est une féline, un vrai chat. Comment est-ce qu'une fille aussi maladroite et qui tombe tout le temps peut faire sa ? Et là voilà partie encore dans une de ses cascades. En tout cas, là je dois bien avouer qu'elle m'impressionne.

(nda : Retour aux pensées de Lily)

J'en étais sûre ! C'était obligé qu'ils nous suivent. Mais enfin bref… comme sa Potter pourra se rendre compte que je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Et pis si je pense bien, ils ne seront pas les mauvais venu pour les renforts. Eh Oui ! J'ai pensé à tout, vous croyez vraiment vous, que Rogue va venir seulement accompagné de Nott ? Moi, perso, j'y crois pas trop, non comme d'habitude, il va ramener tous ces petits gorilles avec lui et quand je collerai sa vilaine face de fouines par terre, tous ces petits potes vont se ruer sur moi. Mais à part si y'a un des maraudeurs qui me sauve la vie, je ne leurs dirai pas merci sa c'est clair. Et surtout pas à Black, vu comme il m'a traiter à midi (oui je sais ma rancœur est tenace).

-Bon, je vous préviens, vous venez avec nous mais vous rester sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, et interdiction d'en sortir sauf cas exceptionnel, c'est-à-dire, le cas où ma vie ou celles d'une de mes amies soit en jeu! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Potter ? Je ne plaisante pas. Je vous jure que si y'en a un qui désobéit à un de mes ordres, il le regrettera toute sa vie.

Sur ce beau discours, je leur lance un regard plein d'appui et de ténèbres. Je crois que mon avertissement va fonctionner vu la tête qu'ils tirent tous maintenant. Ralala…que j'adore jouer au petit chef surtout quand mes subordonnées sont les maraudeurs. Quand je pense à Black…il doit bouillonner intérieurement à l'idée que je viens de lui donner un ordre qu'il devra respecter…

_Lily !!_Laisse-moi encore apprécier ce moment ste plait._ Nan Lily, je te signale que Rogue est juste devant toi !!_ Oh ! merde, j'avais pas remarqué, merci conscience. Je regarde maintenant bien devant moi et je vois que la petite fouine à ramener du renfort pour quand il se fera écraser. Ils sont 9 en comptant rogue et Nott. Je ne connais pas les noms de tout le monde mais je peux apercevoir Pettigrow (tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? Tout le monde c'est que c'est un gros lâche et qu'il a peur de tout.), Malefoy,…


	7. Duel et stupéfixion en masse

-Alors !! Tu t'es pas ramolli espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'entends Potter qui grogne (il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que j'ai entendu), Lily fais pas gaffe à Potter, pas maintenant.

-Comme tu peux le constater. On commence parce que j'ai pas très envie de t'entendre me déballer tes conneries à deux balles. Et pis entre nous, comment peux-tu me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe alors que tu es moitié moldu ?

Là, y'a toute les têtes qui se tournent vers Rogue avec une expression de surprise. Lui, me regarde avec une haine intense au fond de ses yeux noirs qui semblent lancer des éclairs. Tu crois que c'est sa qui va m'impressionner ? Pff…vas falloir trouver autre chose. Non mais pour qui il me prends, lui ? Une de ses pauvres petites gamines sans cervelles qui courent après Potter et Black ? Mais bien sûr et la marmotte emballe le chocolat dans le papier d'allu.

-Quoi ? Tu ne l'avais pas dit à tes potes Rogue. Oh, je suis désolé c'est une regrettable erreur de sa part mes chers Serpentard, tu peux me dire merci Rogue, le mal est réparer grâce à moi !

Mon petit sourire narquois en dessert et c'est bon, on peut commencer le duel.

On s'approche l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, je crois que si on pouvait, on se serait tué mutuellement par un simple regard. Eh oui !! Y'a pas que les yeux de Rogue qui peuvent donner l'impression de lancer des éclairs. Une fois proche l'un de l'autre, Rogue me lance :

-Tu vas le regretter Evans !

-Je crois que t'as pas encore bien compris Rogue. Ce soir, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi tu retourne en rampant pleuré dans les jupes de ta mère.

On se retourne et je commence à compter : 1, 2, 3,…10

Il n'a pas tricher sa m'étonnes dis donc ! Je me retourne et le duel s'engage.

Il me lance un sort en premier que dévie avec un _Protègo_. A mon tour maintenant, je lui lance donc pour commencer un _Tarrantallegra_ informulé qu'il dévie comme je l'ai fait pour son sort.

-Alors, Evans, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

-Je suis loin du compte espèce de fouine, c'était que l'échauffement.

Je lui souris, mais c'est un sourire plutôt sadique je dois bien avouer. J'adore ce genre d'ambiance. Je sais, je suis glauque mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est la Lily nocturne que vous avez devant vous. Et je dois dire qu'elle est très différente de l'autre Ce genre de situation à la place de la stressée, ben sa (désolé pour le mot) l'excite.

Pendant que je vous présentée la Lily nocturne, le combat n'a pas cessé et les sortilèges fusent de part et d'autres. Le viser et de plus en plus précis et Rogue n'arrête pas de m'envoyer ces sarcasmes à la figure, et je ne me gêne pas pour lui retourner des compliments en pleins dans ces dents. D'ailleurs, je crois que si mes compliments étaient matériels, ils n'auraient plus de dents depuis longtemps.

-Allez Rogue, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Tu me déçois, je croyais que t'étais plus fort que ça.

-La ferme Evans.

-Oh oh !! Mais c'est qu'il commence à s'énerver notre petit Rogue.

Je lui lance un regard noir, rempli de haine et lui lance sur un ton qui pourrait geler n'importe quoi :

-Au moins, maintenant, tu sais ce que j'ai ressentit pendant six années.

Il me foudroie du regard et me lance avec une voix rauque :

-ENDOLORIS

Moi, j'évite le sort en me baissant genre matrix si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais en fait vu que je ne m'appelle pas Néo, je fais une pirouette (cacahouète, hi hi !! comment est-ce que j'arrive à sortir des trucs comme çà dans une telle situation ?) et me relève face à Rogue. J'en ai marre de ce duel. Je vais le finir une fois pour toute.

Je lance donc un Expelliarmus informulé et je réussi à le désarmer. Eh oui, il était tellement énervé qu'il ne l'a pas vu arriver celui-là.

-Alors Rogue ? T'as baissé ta garde ? J'ai gagné avoue-le. Je suis plus forte que toi-même si je suis une enfant de moldue. Sa t'emmerde hein ? J'ai réussi à battre le « grand Serpentard » Rogue, Mangemort qui plus est. Lui battue par une simple «Sang-de-Bourbe » comme tu me nomme si bien. Je suppose que ton « Maître » ne va pas être très fier de toi ? tu crois pas ?

Je ris d'un rire sadique, toute la haine et la rage que j'ai eu envers lui pendant les six années où il m'a emmerdé se sont déversé dans ce duel et dans ce rire qui représenté ma victoire.

-J'en ai fini avec toi ! Stupéfix.

Sur ces deniers mots, je vis Rogue se raidir et tomber en arrière les bras le long du corps dans une grimace de haine imprimé sur son déjà si hideux visage.

C'est ce moment là que choisir les compagnons d'infortune de Rogue pour se manifester et pointer leurs baguettes sur moi. Pas de chance pour eux. Cassy, Sakura, Alice et moi pointons également nos baguettes sur eux.

Ils commencent à rigoler entre eux, allant de nous à leurs voisins. Enfin l'un d'eux lance :

-Vous croyez vraiment faire le poids toutes les quatre contre nous 8 ? Laissez-moi rire.

-D'accord, on te laisse rire. Mais pas trop longtemps quand même, on a hâte d'en finir avec vous, lui dis-je.

Et les voilà qui rigolent de plus belle. Moi j'ai déjà le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à ce qui va leurs arriver (Vous aimeriez bien savoir hein, chers lecteurs ? Mais jchuis sûr que vous le savez déjà).

C'est à ce moment là que les maraudeurs décident de sortir de dessous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Et pointent leurs baguettes sur les potes de Rogue où du moins ce qu'il en reste (eh oui ! le pauvre ne doit plus avoir de fierté à l'heure qu'il est !! Enfin bref comme vous vous en doutiez, les chevaliers servant de ses dames sont arrivés. Ra vous vous demander lequel de ces quatre messieurs est mon chevalier servant ? Eh ben je vous le direz pas !).

Mon sourire s'étend de plus en plus sur mon visage et je dit à ces messieurs, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

-Vous disiez ? IMPEDIMENDIA

Grand brouhaha… et les voilà tous stupéfixiés ou figés.

AAAAAHHHHHH !! Y'a quelqu'un qui vient de se jeter sur moi. Il me prend dans ces bras et me fait tourner dans les airs. Remise enfin de ma frayeur je regarde qui est-ce qui a osé faire ça.

-Lily, t'as été trop géniale ce soir. Je savais pas que tu pouvais être comme sa !! Sa te rends encore plus attirante.

-POTTER ! Lâche-moi immédiatement sinon je vais te botter le derrière comme je l'ai fais avec Rogue et je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde, c'est clair ?

Il me lâche précipitement et recule de plusieurs pas. Grrrr… non mais franchement faut vraiment que les gars apprennent à contrôler leurs pulsions, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de ce crétin.

-Bon je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher si on veut réussir à ce lever demain matin nan ?

Elle a toujours les bonnes idées, au bons moments la petite Cassy. Mais faut que j'ajoute mon grain de sel :

-Tu veux plutôt dire tout à l'heure, nan ?

Elle me regarde en me faisant une petite grimace que je lui rends bien assez vite. On remonte tous vers la salle commune en évitant de faire du bruit bien sûr, comme de bien entendu. Et on arrive sans encombre devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui n'ai pas de très bonne humeur vu qu'on l'a réveillé à 1h30 du mat'. On monte vers le dortoir et… Ah ! Que sa fait trop du bien d'être dans un lit bien chaud et douillet. Ro non ! Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche et que je me mette en… Vous êtes bien dans le cerveau de Lily Evans, je suis endormi mais laissez-moi un message après le bip sonore et je vous répondrai peut-être, on sait jamais…BIP…


End file.
